


Arrogance and Antipathy

by demondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Some angst, this is really cute i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondean/pseuds/demondean
Summary: In which Cas is a prideful and wealthy businessman and Dean hates billionaires who think they can do whatever they want.They meet again at a wedding. How bad could it be?Originally created on Wattpad (-demondean)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on AO3 so please be gentle with me! I appreciate any feedback :)
> 
> Enjoy!

This wasn't Castiel Novak's first time trying to close a deal in a few hours.

However, this one proved to be difficult.

But Cas was determined. And that meant that he would win.

"Listen, I know that you know that we're also in touch with Crowley," Balthazar said, pursing his lips. "But after reviewing these final numbers...well, we'll definitely be seeing you soon, Castiel."

Cas forced himself to smile politely, the only sign of his happiness that he got the deal. It wasn't that he didn't like his job - no, he loved his work. But he'd much rather be working on the foundation side of the company.

Once Balthazar and his associates left, Cas sighed, putting his feet up on his desk and rubbing a hand on the stubble on his chin. He thought about how much time this project would take and muttered to himself, saying something about how it will be good for his lazy associates to have a good, hard project to work on while he was away. After all, his brother _was_ getting married.

His cell rang, and of course, it was his brother.

"Hello, Gabe," Cas spoke.

"Hey, little bro. How are you?" His brother replied in a friendly manner.

"Alright," he said smiling. "How are the preparations going?"

Gabriel sighed. "Well, the wedding planner is a bit of an idiot, but besides that, pretty well."

Cas chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, well, it would be a lot better if you were here," Gabe said.

"...You do know that I will be there by tonight, right?"

Gabe laughed. "I know, I know. It's just fun to make you all uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? I'd like to see you even try to dishevel me."

"Really? Well, how about hearing that the hot guy you tried to flirt with in high school, Dan or something, is going to be at the wedding with his brother?"

Cas' face paled considerably. "Dean Winchester is going to be there?"

Gabe chuckled. "You bet. And I heard he was bringing a date, one of Kali's friends. Either way, I'm sure he's still as attractive as ever."

"Whatever, Gabe," Cas grumbled. Desperate to change the subject, he asked, "How's the bride-to-be?"

Gabe's smile was palpable through the phone. "Kali's holding up pretty well. She's really stressed, and the fact that the wedding planner is utterly incompetent doesn't help. I'm honestly surprised that she hasn't fired her yet."

"Wow, that indeed sounds rough," Cas chuckled.

"Are you really not going to bring a date?" Gabriel blurted out after a moment of comfortable silence between the two brothers.

Cas was taken aback. "Oh, uh, no, I didn't - I didn't think-"

"I know you always liked Dean, but you could never get over your impossibly big ego-"

"I do _not_ have a big ego!"

"-and just ask him out. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to resist your charm."

Cas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "First of all, I don't even know his sexual orientation. And second of all, what help would bringing a date be?"

Gabe snorted. "I don't know. Maybe it'll make him jealous, realize what he's missing."

Cas thought for a moment. Was he seriously considering this? "Well, Meg is going anyway, right? She'd be okay with this, right?"

Gabe shrugged from his side of the wire. "Hey man, I don't know what's going on in that cluttered head of yours, but I'm sure it's no good. Just try not to hurt anyone in the process, okay?"

Cas rolled his eyes. Gabe could be such a big brother sometimes. "I got it. I'll see you tonight."

"See you soon."

Cas hung up and thought. Sure, he had girls and guys alike just drooling over him because of not only his money, but also because of his good looks. Yeah, Meg would be dying for a chance with Cas. She'd be the perfect buffer if he had to meet Dean.

~~~

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and pushed himself out from underneath the muscle car he'd been working on.

Bobby walked over to Dean, a smile lighting his features. 

"You finished, didn't ya?" He said, clapping Dean on the back and handing him a beer.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I did. She's a real beauty, isn't she?"

"Yeah. Too bad she ain't yours!" Bobby laughed. Dean rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, well, I got my own Baby, and she beats all the competition."

Bobby nodded, taking a sip from his own bottle. "You're not wrong."

The smug grin on Dean's face was impossible to wipe off. "I know."

Bobby turned and started to walk away, but looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm about to close up for the day. You mind lockin' up?"

Dean checked his watch. Hours had passed since his lunch break, and yet, he barely noticed the time going by. Huh.

"Nah, I don't mind at all. I'll see you next week, Bobby," Dean replied good-naturedly.

Bobby stopped and furrowed his brows as he recalled it was Thursday. _Why wouldn't he see Dean tomorrow?_

Dean sighed. "The wedding, remember?"

Bobby's face lit up with excited realization and Dean rolled his eyes. "Hey, that fiery friend of Jo's, Kaley or somethin', is marryin' Sam's friend Gabriel, right?"

Dean nodded. "Her name's Kali. And yeah, Sam _and_ Jo are dragging me along on this ridiculous trip. When they team up to try to get me to do something, God, it's a scary thing, Bobby."

Sam and Jo were both considerable forces to be reckoned with. Together, though? It was impossible to resist them.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is, Dean." Bobby sighed, but a small smile was on his lips. "You take care of yourself, alright? I don't want to hear from Sam that you had a terrible time at this wedding just because you couldn't take a day off of work."

Dean chuckled at his phrasing. "Yessir," he said with a mock salute and watched as Bobby left. He thought about the upcoming four day weekend, and nodded to himself. He could make it through, right? Right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Jo arrive at Gabriel's estate a few days before the wedding to help with the preparations.
> 
> What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! back with an update :)
> 
> read at the end of the chapter for more info

Dean was wrong about the cursed trip from the moment he had stepped into his Baby.

After hours of being in the car with a whining Sam and a sarcastic Jo, Dean finally pulled into their destination. They slowly stepped out of the car, relishing the feel of fresh air on their faces. Dean went around to the back of the car and lugged his duffel out of the trunk of his Impala, as well as Sam's duffel and Jo's suitcase. His two companions stepped around the car, savoring the feeling of standing on solid ground rather than sitting in a car for several hours. Dean pouted because no one was helping him, but it went unnoticed by both his brother and his best friend. Rolling his eyes, he slung his and his brother's duffels over his shoulders and began rolling the suitcase toward the sprawling estate before him.

As the three of them walked to the mansion that Gabriel owned, the groom himself opened the front doors and smiled when he saw his friends. He waved them over and Sam and Jo immediately passed Dean, who almost growled as they blatantly ignored him.

"Sam! Jo! Dean-o! It's been too long, hasn't it?" Gabriel greeted them with a grin. At the mention of Dean's name, Sam looked over his shoulder at his brother as if noticing him for the first time since arriving and almost burst out laughing as Dean struggled to walk in a straight line. Dean gave him a death glare, and Sam attempted to get out of the line of fire by going up to Gabriel with a little more eagerness.

"Hey man, how're you?" Sam asked, giving Gabriel a 'bro hug' and stepping out of the way for Jo to say hello.

"Well, I can't complain. I am getting married in two days!" Gabriel chuckled, but his expression barely veiled the anxiety and stress underneath. "So, how about we get you all settled and I'll let you know what you can do to help. I'm sure you, Jo, have plenty of things to do as a bridesmaid. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sam replied and Dean gave a smile and a nod of his head in affirmation. Gabriel appeared to be pleased and spun on his heel, showing his guests into the mansion.

"This here is the main hall. I might need one of you boys' help to get it all decorated and cleaned up, because the rest of our guests will be coming through here before they are shown to their rooms," Gabriel said formally as his guests looked in awe around them. The ceiling was maybe as high and definitely as beautiful as a cathedral's and the marble floors were spotless. Dean wondered what the hell you could possibly do to make this place any more magnificent, but then, Dean realized that this _was_ Gabriel, and that meant anything was possible.

Gabe took them all the way through the main hall before reaching a balcony overlooking the rest of the estate. "There's a golf course over there-" Gabe pointed to the right "-and lots of other outdoor activities on the other side, such as horseback riding, swimming, tennis, etcetera. Feel free to enjoy yourselves anytime. After all, this is, in a way, your vacation."

Sam had a wicked grin that Dean didn't like one bit. "Dean, I say you're on to a tennis match."

Dean groaned. "Sammy, I swear-"

"I'm sure our guests would love to see that. The two sexiest brothers here, besides me and my little bro, of course, going at it, huh?" Gabe said laughing and clapped the brothers on their backs. Dean looked to Jo for help but she just smirked.

"Good luck, Sam. I know Dean's not gonna be happy about that, so you better watch out. He can be a menace about these sorts of things," she said.

Sam snorted. "You think I don't know that already? I've known the guy my whole life."

"Guys, seriously, I am right here," Dean said. Sam, Jo, and Gabe only laughed.

"Alright, alright, can I show you the rest of the place now?" Gabe asked, but a smile was on his face.

The rest of the tour was a blur for Dean, mostly because of how tired he was. He felt exhausted, like every bone in his body was a lead weight. He knew he should be paying more attention to the tour because he _knew_ he was going to get lost at some point, but he was just so worn out that he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Finally, the group turned to the right down a hallway that was slightly narrower than the main hall but no less stunning, and came across three different rooms.

"These are your rooms. My little brother will come by in a few hours after you boys are all settled to give you some things to do," Gabriel told the three of them. Dean almost threw his brother's duffel at Sam, and rolled Jo's suitcase to her.

"Thanks, Gabe. We really appreciate all of this," Sam said.

"Are you kidding? Guys, you're the ones helping me! I did ask you to get here early just so that you could help me not have a mental breakdown," Gabriel replied.

Dean just smiled in response while Jo said with a smirk, "Yeah, we know you wouldn't survive without us."

Gabriel laughed. "That is very true. I'll see you all soon."

With that, Gabe turned and slipped out into the main hall, where he began yelling at some poor caterer. Dean chuckled and walked into his room and set his duffel on the couch agains the wall on his right. He gaped at the room's size and decor, seeing the queen-sized bed full of fluffy golden pillows. The room itself had a warm feel to it, with dark wooden furniture with gold accents. Dean slowly walked toward the bed as he took off his jacket and sighed as he sank into the mattress.

Without realizing it, Dean dozed off, curled up on the bed, until someone barged into his room and the door slammed against the wall.

"What the f-" Dean started but was interrupted by a small, shocked voice saying, "Dean Winchester?"

Dean got off the comfortable mattress and stood to face his intruder. He looked at the man standing in the doorway, staring at the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. His eyes briefly scanned over the man's appearance, over the trench coat and the not-quite-straight navy tie and the disheveled hair. Finally, Dean met the man's piercing gaze again and despite the flutter of anxiety in his chest, he spoke.

"Sorry, who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy
> 
> hope you all enjoyed that. i've got plans for this story and mmmm it's gonna be good
> 
> i'm thinking that i'm gonna update every monday and see how that schedule works out. as it's summer, this will be a lot easier right now but when the school year starts, that might have to change.
> 
> anyway, love you guys! thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean run into each other, but maybe not exactly as Cas imagined it.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were sleeping. I didn't mean to open the door like that and-"

"How do you know who I am?" Dean interrupted firmly and Cas winced at the harshness in his tone.

"Dean, I-you don't remember me?" Cas asked, eyes so full of sorrow that Dean faltered for a moment.

"R-remember you from where?" He stuttered, not entirely sure what the actual fuck was going on.

"I-it doesn't matter. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. My name is Castiel. I am Gabriel's younger brother, and he asked me to inform you that your help is needed," Cas rushed out. He was surprised he didn't just run out the moment he saw those green eyes and those pink lips...

"Wait, you're Castiel Novak? The-the billionaire Castiel Novak?" Dean asked, disgust apparent in his face. Cas felt like he had been shot through the heart.

"Yes, I-I am he," Cas said, averting his gaze from Dean's now angry glare.

"So, what, you run smaller companies into the ground and because you've got a shit load of money you can just ruin people? And what the hell, man? Why'd you burst in here like the room was on fire?" Dean asked with fire behind his eyes. Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"Dean, I do not understand what you mean. I do not run other companies into the ground as long as they don't deserve it. And I-I'm sorry about the... unexpected entrance. I was knocking on the door when my brother thought it would be funny if he shoved me into the door and it was unlocked so I stumbled in and the door slammed against the wall. I'm sorry, Dean. I-"

Dean held up his hands and raised his eyebrows. "Listen, I don't really care what excuses you have, okay? Just... let me know what I have to do and I'll get it done."

Cas felt like he couldn't breathe, but he said anyway, "Um, Gabe just wanted you to, uh, help him pick out a color for something, I'm not really sure. You'll find him in the main hall. Again, I am truly sorry if I offended you, Dean. I-I will leave now."

"Good idea, Castiel," Dean snarled. 

Cas fled from the room before he could make the situation any worse. He could feel a prickling sensation behind his eyes that meant that he would need to make a run for it to his room before anyone could find him and ask why his eyes are watering and why his bottom lip is wobbling.

Before he can get to his room, however, Gabriel spots him and though Cas tries to ignore him, Gabe catches up to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going, little bro?" He asks, spinning Cas around so that he faced him. Cas doesn't look him in the eye, afraid that if he does, his brother will see the hurt and the pain.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" He asks, soft and gentle, as if he were tending to a wounded animal. He has known his brother long enough that he knows to let Cas tell him what's wrong in his own time, but that sometimes he needs a little prompting.

Cas sighed. "Nothing's wrong, Gabe." He's not lying - Dean has perfectly good reasons to hate him, so therefore nothing is wrong about what he said.

"You're about to cry, Cassie. Please just tell me what's the matter," Gabe pleads but Cas won't give in.

"I'm just exhausted, okay? I'm tired and I just want a little time to recover by myself. I am perfectly fine. I'm simply overwhelmed. That's all."

Cas isn't sure why he's protecting Dean. His brother would easily beat the shit out of him if he chose to, though Cas is sure that his brother would make a scene as well, and Cas would rather not be the center of drama at the moment.

Gabe still looks skeptical but concedes, letting his brother run off to his room. Gabe knows it has something to do with Dean, but he's not really sure what exactly.

Cas shuts the door to his room behind him and leans against it, holding back a sob. 

Dean hates him. Dean _hates_ him.

And Cas is still hopelessly in love with him.

~~~

"Ah, yes, Dean, there you are," Gabe says as he spots Dean walking over to him. "Which color for the ribbons on the chairs - navy or white?"

"Hm, I think white," Dean replies with a smile.

"You know, I thought so too, but this wedding planner has got me all discombobulated," Gabe said, already thinking of his next task. "Thank you for your help. You can probably go get some food from the kitchen and eat something before you call it a night."

Dean nodded but still wanted to ask Gabriel something.

"Is Castiel Novak seriously your brother?"

Gabriel grinned. "Yeah, that dorky dude is my brother."

"Like, he's the _billionaire_ Castiel Novak?"

"Well, yes. Sorry if ramming him into your door and causing him to fall in created any sexual tension or anything."

"Wait, what?"

"Actually, if it did, I'm not sorry."

Dean looked alarmed. "No, no, no sexual tension in the room. Thanks for apologizing... or not."

"Yeah, well, whether you have the hots for my brother or not, be nice to him. Most people judge him based on his money but you have to realize he's not really a bad guy."

Dean snorted. "Whatever you say."

Gabe turned to him and said, "Listen, Dean, I like you. I really do. And I'm trying to tell you that Cassie is just a bit awkward." Gabe then winked at Dean. "And plus, when you get to know him, you know, he can do a lot with that money."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't care about his money, other than that it's the reason he feels entitled to everything. I just wish I didn't have to see him at all."

Gabriel pursed his lips and sighed. "Just... don't break my brother's heart, alright?"

With those words, Gabriel was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not-so-friendly tennis match between the Winchester brothers goes awry when a certain Novak appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just gonna take a hot second to say thank you all SO freaking much for your support of this story! i love you guys so so much and i treasure every kudos and comment :)

_Cas paced in his brother's room._

_"Gabe, what do I do? He's a star wrestler, he'll never notice some nerd like me."_

_Gabe snorted. "Says the captain of the soccer team. Come on, you're not just a nerd. You're smart, definitely, but you're also athletic and talented and cute. He'll never be able to resist your charm."_

_Cas sighed. "But how? I'm terrible with people. Last time I tried to flirt with someone, I almost threw up and she basically ran away screaming."_

_Gabe snorted again. "That's because you were flirting with a girl, and you're gay."_

_I know, but even with other people. I'm just not good with people in general," Cas said, putting his head in his hands. Stupid Dean Winchester, with his stupid jade green eyes and stupid perfectly styled dirty blonde hair and stupid full pink lips that look absolutely kissable. He was really messing Cas up._

_He would be lucky if he survived senior year of high school._

Someone is knocking on the door when Cas wakes up the next morning.

"Give me a sec," he groans, throwing on at least a shirt before opening the door.

"Hey, Castiel," Meg purrs.

"Um, hello, Meg," Cas replies a bit stiffly.

"Are you ready for today, darling?" She asks while practically throwing herself on Cas, rubbing his chest with her palms and licking her lips hungrily.

"Y-yes, I have to get breakfast first, though," he responds hurriedly, desperate to get away from her touch. This would definitely be harder than he planned on it being, especially as thoughts of Dean filled his head.

"Don't worry, I'll wait for you." Before he can protest, she closes the door behind her, and goes to sit on the couch in his room. She crosses her legs, eyes devouring his body as he changes into shorts and a t-shirt. He briefly smiles at her before letting her grab his hand and pull him out the door.

~~~

"Sammy, do I really have to play another match?" Dean asked, sweat dripping from his forehead. "I'm kicking your ass and you know it."

The two brothers were on the tennis court, and true to Jo's word, Dean was not happy about it. They had attracted a bit of a crowd of women, and though he was winning almost every match, Dean was getting sick of being the center of attention, feeling very self conscious and insecure.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to play one of you," Cas said, appearing out of nowhere and swinging a tennis racket by his side.

"You're on," Sam said with a bright smile, and Dean was kicked off the court. He caught the attention of Meg, who came and sat right next to him.

"You're Dean, right?" She said. Dean looked at her for a moment. How the hell does everyone know him?

She laughed at his confused expression. "You don't remember? Well, I suppose we all did grow up at some point. I'm Meg. You, me and Castiel all went to the same high school in Lawrence."

Dean's eyes widened in shock. _That_ must've been how Cas knew him. "Oh, my God. You're Meg! H-hey, how are you doing?"

She giggled again. "I'm doing pretty well. I can't complain. After all, I have the hottest guy here, besides maybe you."

He ignored her obvious attempt at flirting and took the bait. "Who are you here with?"

"Oh, I'm Castiel's date," she said casually, but she watched his reaction carefully. He couldn't deny it - a pang of jealousy went through his gut, though he didn't understand it. Didn't he hate Castiel?

Of course, he remembered high school, and knew why Meg would be so careful. He and Cas had been close friends, up until Dean's mom died. When that happened, he pushed everyone he loved away, except for his little brother. Regardless, there had been rumors that he and Castiel had been together, and, well, it was hard to say what they had been.

So, he said, "Oh, that's nice," through gritted teeth. His attention was then diverted to his brother, who was calling his name.

"Dean! You wanna play?" He called. Dean looked at Castiel, who looked away from him. Determined to show to himself that he felt absolutely nothing for the really attractive, sweaty, blue eyed man, he nodded, and Sam came off the court.

Dean flicked his wrist. He would crush this Castiel, and that would be the end of it.

~~~

"Come on! You're cheating. That wasn't out of bounds," Dean said angrily as he lost yet another match against Cas. Sure, he'd won a few matches against Cas, but it seemed that he was starting a losing streak.

Cas chuckled. "How about we call it a day?" Dean reluctantly nodded and walked off the court.

"So, Dean, would you like to..." Cas started but drifted off as Dean rushed over to his brother, muttering, "Let's get out of here," before Cas could get in a single word. It was clear that Dean wasn't interested, probably because, in Cas' eyes, he was trying to hook up with Jo. Of course, Cas was hurt, but he was starting to feel angry.

"Dean. Dean!" Cas growled. As Dean spun around, Cas thought he saw a flash of fear on the man's face, and it threw him off. His first instinct was to protect and to care for Dean, but as soon as Dean's annoyed look processed in his head, Cas lost his control.

"You can't just ignore me like this. I have apologized repeatedly. I'll say it again - I'm sorry, Dean. But you cannot walk all over me and expect me to be fine with it," he said sincerely.

Dean rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Listen, I know you think that you can get whatever you want by just asking for it. But an apology for my rightful behavior is not what you're gonna get."

Cas' expression turned furious. "You listen to me," he said, stepping right into Dean's space, making the man look uncomfortable, and, _was that fear?_ "I will not tolerate any of this. I have been trying to get through to you and you keep pushing me away, and for what, because I have money? No, Dean, it's not because of that." Cas stepped even closer, and yes, that was definitely panic written all over Dean's face. "There's something else here, some problem that you refuse to confront. And it isn't my problem. So if you want to ignore me? Fine, okay. But don't be an ass about it."

With that, Cas spun on his heel and walked away, feeling Dean's eyes follow his every move. What he just said caught up to him, and Cas immediately felt terrible for causing Dean any kind of anxiety.

Dean finally let out the breath he was holding and turned to his brother, who gave him a classic disappointed look. "Let's just go," Dean mumbled, and Sam reluctantly followed his stubborn brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall thought i wasnt gonna update today smh
> 
> i wouldnt forget about my fave fic im working on have some faith
> 
> just kidding no one was complaining im just lonely its fine
> 
> anyway enjoy! as always, i appreciate feedback on what i can do to make this story even better!
> 
> i love you guyssss


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel continues to drive Dean crazy, but maybe there's more to Dean than just a fiery rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhh thank you to everyone who continues to comment and support this story!
> 
> i love you guys so so much

Dean paced in his brother's room the next morning, fiddling with his suit.

"I don't have a problem. I'm not doing anything wrong. I just don't want to repeat what happened with Michael," he said, still raging about what happened on the tennis court.

Sam quirked an eyebrow as he fixed Dean's tie. "So you like Castiel?"

"No! No, no way," Dean said, frowning at his brother. "Not at all. I'm not going to let another billionaire walk all over me is all I'm saying."

"Michael did more than just 'walk all over you,' you know. You been going to therapy?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

"Dean," Sam said sternly. 

"Yes," Dean grumbled, pouting like a toddler would. "I have been going to therapy, thank you very much. So stop poking your nose where it's not welcome." He practically stomped away from his brother toward the door.

Cas really didn't mean to eavesdrop on the entire conversation, but before he could scurry off to think about what he'd just heard, the door opened, and a furious Dean was behind it.

"What. The. Hell," Dean snarled and Cas winced.

"I-I-"

"I really don't want to hear any excuses right now. Seeing as I made it clear yesterday that I clearly do not like you, I'm assuming Gabriel sent you here, so say what you need to say and then get the hell out," Dean growled.

Cas was silent for a moment, simply staring at Dean, wondering what on earth could make such a warm soul into this angry, rough person who needed to go to therapy, possibly because of a previous relationship.

Cas finally cleared his throat and looked toward the ground, deciding that fighting fire with fire probably was not the best option. "He just wanted to let you know that people are arriving for the ceremony and that if you want good seats, you should grab them now."

"Thanks a lot!" Dean said sarcastically and slammed the door in Cas' face. Cas could hear yelling behind the door, something about "being a jerk," and "get to know him," and "not like Michael."

Cas finally stepped away from the door and began walking down the hall. He heard Sam's door open behind him but he didn't stop.

"Castiel, please, wait," Sam said, jogging to catch up to him. When he reached him, Sam stepped in front of him, blocking Cas' path.

"Sam, please, I have some last minute preparations I have to attend to-"

"Listen, just for a minute." Cas shifted on his feet, waiting for Sam to continue. "Dean, he-he doesn't really know what to do with you. He dated this guy, Michael, who also had a lot of money, and it didn't end well. He doesn't understand anymore that not all people, especially billionaires, are going to hurt him."

Cas thought for a moment. It made sense, especially as he pieced together all that he had heard, but he was still hurt. Dean had just vehemently denied feeling any sort of attraction to Cas, and that stung.

"Do you think he hates me?" Cas asked in a small voice, staring at the marble floor.

Sam sighed. "I don't think he actually hates you, Castiel. I think he needs time to get to know you, and the only way to do that is to wait for him."

Cas nodded, the sting in his chest not quite leaving but at least lifting a little bit.

"Thank you, Sam. I-I'm sorry for eavesdropping. Please tell Dean that I am truly sorry as well," Cas said with a small, maybe even hopeful smile.

"It's okay, Castiel, really. I know that you didn't really mean to listen in on our conversation. Just... don't break my brother's heart, alright?"

Before Cas could react, Sam turned the other way and walked back to his room.

Sam shut the door behind him.

"Dean," he said, glaring at his brother, who stood in front of the mirror, fixing his tie.

"What?" Dean mumbled, feeling exhausted.

"You really should get to know Casitel. He's a nice guy, really."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, and guess what? He's just used to getting what he wants. And if he wants me, then he'll have to get used to disappointment, because I'm not making the same mistake twice."

Sam rubbed a hand over his face. "Dean, Castiel isn't Michael. Michael was never as caring as Castiel is for other people. Dean, I really think that if you give him a chance, you won't regret it."

Dean pursed his lips. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

~~~

Dean and Sam walked down an aisle to get to their seats, sitting next to Jo in the fourth row.

"What did Dean do?" Jo asked, a stern tone in her voice. "He looks angry."

Dean rolled his eyes. " _I_ did nothing. _He_ is the problem," Dean said, pointing at Cas, who was whispering with his very nervous brother as they stood at the end of the aisle.

It was Jo's turn to roll her eyes. "Get over yourself. You're being problematic by just existing."

Dean glared at her and Sam sighed. "Alright, you two, you can stop flirting now. It's gonna start soon."

Eventually, the introductory music began to play, and everyone turned to see the bride in a beautiful lace dress with a sweetheart neckline. Jo gasped as she saw Kali, her hand moving to cover her mouth. Even Dean, though he was still uncomfortable in his suit and was simmering with dislike, could see how gorgeous Kali was as she walked down the aisle.

The ceremony went slowly for Dean, mostly because he glared at Castiel the whole time. He couldn't understand why his brother was defending the blue-eyed man - couldn't he see how dangerous Cas was with all of that money? He could easily send him running, just like Michael did just months ago.

Dean had learned that the only way to protect himself was to push away anyone and everyone and to never get too close to anyone unless they were family. He had learned to always look over his shoulder, to look out for any threat to him and his family.

So, Dean glared at Castiel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrible migraine may just change how Dean sees Cas completely.

As it turns out, one cannot really glare at one person for an extended period of time without getting a headache.

And boy, did Dean have one hell of a migraine.

He gritted his teeth as he sat down at his place at the reception after the ceremony, the music already blaring and the people already dancing. The now husband and wife had done their first dance together, and now people were scattered around, talking to one another and some getting ridiculously drunk (Exhibit A: Gabriel and his friends).

Sam tapped him on the shoulder from behind and whispered in his ear, "Castiel's just standing over there. Go talk to him."

Dean snorted. "Why should I?"

"Because I think he's a great guy and I think you'd genuinely enjoy his company," Sam said.

"Yeah, and he's cute," Jo added. Dean rolled his eyes, which, if possible, made the pain in his head and behind his eyes even worse.

"Listen, guys, I really don't feel so hot. I think I'm gonna head back to my room, alright?"

Before his brother or his best friend could protest, he stood up, though it took a moment for his surroundings to stop spinning.

He began walking toward the exit, a hand pressing his temple to soothe the pain, and abruptly ran into someone.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I gotta go back-"

"Dean? Are you alright?" The low voice caught Dean off guard.

"Cas? Is that you?" Dean asked, slightly slurring his words as his vision went in and out of focus, the bright lights in the room and the loud sounds making the migraine even worse. He heard the voice call his name again, but the pounding in his head was so, so painful.

Dean heard the voice one more time before his vision turned to black and he fell to the floor.

Cas caught Dean before he could hurt himself, and Sam rushed over when he saw his unconscious brother.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked, helping Cas hold Dean's limp body up.

"I-I don't know. He just fainted. He-he might be dehydrated or stressed." Cas thought for a moment. "I can take him to my room to rest a bit."

Sam shook his head, beginning to protest, but Cas pursed his lips. "Sam, I won't be missed. You go have fun, and don't worry about your brother. I will take care of him."

Reluctantly, Sam nodded, and helped Cas pick Dean up bridal style. "I trust you, Castiel. Thank you."

Cas nodded. "It's no problem, Sam."

Cas turned gently and took Dean back to his room.

~~~

"Dean. Dean."

Dean squinted as he woke up, the harsh light in the room causing the migraine to return with a vengeance.

"God, whoever's in here, turn off the damn lights, please," Dean said, shutting his eyes and then covering them with his hand.

"Sorry, Dean, I've got it," Castiel's voice reached Dean and once the lights were off, Dean slowly opened his eyes.

He was lying on a very comfortable bed that definitely was not his own, and the sweet, earthy smell of Castiel reached him. So he was in Castiel's room.

Dean sat up, panicked. Shit. _He was in Castiel's room._

"Whoa, whoa, Dean, slow down. Just lay down, alright? You're okay. You're safe," Castiel murmured quietly. For some reason, Dean felt soothed by Cas' voice, and listened to him. Cas put a cool cloth over his forehead, and Dean sighed with relief.

After a long silence, Dean finally mumbled something that Cas didn't quite hear.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head, which Dean strangely found cute.

"Sorry. It's just... all I've been is an ass to you, but you're still here, caring for me like I'm a fucking toddler." Dean winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like you can't help me. I really appreciate you helping me, by the way. I just meant that-"

"Dean, it's okay," Cas chuckled. "And for the record, I forgive you."

Dean smiled weakly, still a bit out of focus, and closed his eyes. He soon was sleeping peacefully again, and Cas couldn't help but smile as he watched over Dean. He pulled out some of the work that he could do while waiting for Dean to wake up.

It didn't take long for Dean's sleep to turn restless, though. Cas looked up from his laptop when he heard Dean whimper, a sound so unlike Dean's cold and protected exterior personality that Cas wasn't entirely sure that he actually heard correctly. However, Cas realized he wasn't imagining things when Dean cried out, "Stop! Please!"

"Dean? Dean!" Cas said, scrambling to his feet, sending notebooks and pens flying. Dean awoke in a cold sweat, blinking away the bad memories as Cas gripped his shoulders.

"Dean! Are-are you okay? Obviously not, but is there anything I can do?" Cas said, feeling a bit panicked himself. He had no idea how to handle this situation. He could barely talk to people without all of the complicated emotions rushing through him at that moment, so how could anyone expect him to keep his cool when his actual crush was lying in his bed, feeling scared and alone?

"I'm fine, Cas," Dean snapped but immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, Cas, I didn't mean-"

"You haven't called me Cas since high school. In fact, no one's called me Cas since high school," Cas interrupted him, an unreadable expression on his face. Dean struggled to find words, as he unwillingly had been sucked into the beauty of Cas' eyes and could no longer form coherent thoughts.

They unconsciously leaned closer, closer, until Dean's eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted, and finally-

The door opened, and Dean snapped back. Meg stepped into the room.

"Castiel! What are you doing? Everyone's looking for you." Her eyes finally reached them, with Dean sitting up in the bed, a wild look in his eyes and his hair defying gravity, and Cas still holding his shoulders, his cerulean blue eyes still locked with Dean's jade green eyes. Cas broke out of the daze he was in and went to meet her in the doorway.

"Sorry, Meg, I-Dean fainted earlier, and I brought him in here to get him away from the reception," he said, his heart hammering in his chest. He almost kissed Dean. He just almost _kissed_ Dean, who had looked simply perfect as he closed his eyes, his lips just waiting to be captured by Cas' own, and now his fake girlfriend showed up to ruin the moment. Thankfully, she didn't seem to suspect a thing.

"Oh, okay. You want to let him go to his room, because he's a big boy, and dance with me?" She asked oh-so-politely. Cas turned to Dean, who shook his head at Cas.

"She's right. Go. Have fun. I'll be fine." He got out of Cas' bed and shooed him away.

Reluctantly, Cas followed Meg out of the room. Dean walked out, softly shutting the door behind him.

He slowly trudged down the hall to his room, undoing his tie on the way there. His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a message from Sam.

_You feeling ok?_

Dean frowned to himself, thinking of Cas, and then thinking of Meg. He didn't stand a chance, not when Cas was already happy with someone else.

His thoughts surprised him. He had practically hated Castiel's guts just hours ago, and now he had feelings for the guy? Again? He had almost kissed Cas, and the man was in a relationship! Cas probably had no idea that Dean had wanted to kiss him. Dean decided that he needed to be more careful, to keep these feelings in check.

Dean groaned. This trip was so not working out as he thought it would.

But despite himself, he thought about Cas. Maybe... maybe he could apologize. Maybe he could win Cas over.

If he only knew that he'd already won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow guys.
> 
> the amount of support i've received on this fic is incredible to me. thank you so much. you guys keep me going.
> 
> i'll be leaving for a trip where i won't really have my phone next week, so i'll probably upload the next chapter on saturday, a little off schedule. the chapter after that might be a little late as well, as i won't be able to write on this trip. after that, though, i'll be back on schedule.
> 
> i love y'all and have a great week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s apology has Cas falling head over heels for the green eyed man, but things may be a little more complicated than they’d both hope.

Someone is knocking on the door when Cas wakes up the next morning with a slight hangover, as his wretched brother had gotten a drink or two into him before Cas called it a night.

"Just a minute," he called as he threw on some clothes before opening the door.

"Dean? What are you-?" Cas began but Dean said, "Please, Cas, let me explain."

Cas tilted his head, waiting for Dean to continue.

Dean stared at Cas for a moment before clearing his throat. "Uh, I'm here because I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I know what I have said in the past few days was..." Dean paused, searching for the right word.

"Stupid?" Cas offered with a small smile.

"Very, very stupid." Dean ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he'd developed over the years. "I wish I hadn't said those things. I didn't realize that you-that you're not as bad as I made you out to be."

Cas chuckled. "'Not as bad' is all the credit I get?"

Dean's face reddened, and he looked away from Cas. "Yeah, yeah, that's all you get."

Cas fully laughed now, his nose scrunching up as his smile grew brighter. Dean could only watch in awe as Cas let his guard down, revealing a genuine, glowing person underneath.

Cas' laughter finally died down, and Dean brought out what he'd been holding behind his back - a daisy.

"Please, I hope you'll forgive me," Dean pleaded, eyes full of sincerity.

Cas thought for a moment. "This doesn't mean we're good. I'm still mad." Cas took the flower. "But I forgive you."

Dean's face broke out into a grin. "Thanks, Cas."

They stood for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes as if they contained galaxies within them. Dean finally understood how the eyes were a window to the soul, because from his point of view, he could see the kind of person Cas was - strong, determined, and dominant, but also kind, soft, and compassionate.

They were interrupted by Jo clearing her throat behind them. Dean whipped around to face his best friend.

"Jo! What-what's going on?" Dean asked, a little breathless, though he wasn't sure why.

"You tell me," she said with a smirk. She leaned to the right to catch a glimpse of the man behind Dean. "Oh, hey, Castiel."

Cas waved a little and Dean turned to look at him again. He got lost in the celestial blue of Cas' eyes again until Jo rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Dean, Sam just wanted you to know that he's down by the pool with Gabriel. I'll be with Kali all morning," she said, watching Dean very carefully. Was this what she was beginning to think this was?

"Okay. No problem. I'll be down in a few."

"I'll come with you, Dean," Cas said. Dean shook his head. _No, no, no, no, no._ He wasn't sure he would be able to survive if he saw Cas without a shirt on.

"Y-you don't have to do that, Cas," Dean said but Cas waved away any hope for Dean.

"Nonsense. I'd love to accompany you," Cas replied. Dean could only gaze into Cas' eyes as thoughts of the man in front of him filled his head. Jo realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere with the two of them, so she huffed to herself and turned away. Dean nor Cas noticed as she left, too entranced by the other. Finally, Dean broke the contact by looking down and clearing his throat.

"I guess I'll meet you on the balcony, then?" Dean asked slowly, quietly, as if afraid speaking too loud would scare Cas away and he'd be alone again.

"Perfect, Dean." Cas began to close the door as Dean walked out. Perfect Dean, indeed.

~~~

In one fluid motion, Dean took off his shirt and jumped into the pool, soaking his brother, who was playing volleyball with Gabe.

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam said, exasperated as he shook his head like a wet dog to get his now dripping wet hair out of his face. Cas smiled at the Winchester brothers who began to bicker.

When their argument was abruptly stopped by Sam dunking Dean, Cas finally slowly stepped into the pool. While Dean was distracted by his futile attempts to get revenge, Gabe swam to Cas and sat on the edge with him.

"He's hot, isn't he?" Gabe smirked at his little brother, who was gaping at Dean's six pack. There was no denying it - the green eyed man was built. As if hearing Cas' thoughts, Dean turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, Cas, help me take down my Gigantor brother!" He hollered before jumping onto Sam and taking them both underwater.

"I think you've got it covered!" Cas yelled back, though Dean couldn't hear him. Gabe raised an eyebrow at Cas.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that he has a nickname for you, and you two don't stop staring at each other when you don't think anyone's looking. That's all," Gabe smirked. Cas made a face.

"Oh, come on! Why would I like him? He's... insufferable!"

"He's handsome..."

"And he's spiteful!"

"He's caring..."

"And he probably just barely tolerates my presence."

"Who doesn't tolerate your presence?" Dean asked, gasping for breath as he and his brother came up for air.

"You," Gabe said bluntly.

"What? No! No, no Cas, are you kidding? I haven't known you that long, and even though I've spent most of that time resenting you, I regret it because I'm finding that you're actually a... really cool person." Good job, Dean. Nice save.

Cas beamed at him. "Well, you're not so bad yourself."

Dean faked being shocked, and Sam took the opportunity to dunk him again, laughing when Dean came up coughing and sputtering.

"Oh, you're on," Dean said, lunging forward.

~~~

Dean laughed as he and Cas walked up the steps to get out of the pool.

"So what you're basically saying is that you were flirting with this guy on the street, and you walked into a street sign? Damn, that's gotta hurt," Dean chuckled. Cas smiled, liking how Dean's face lit up when he laughed, especially when he was the cause of it.

"What can I say? I was, and still am, a very awkward person."

Dean laughed lightly, not mocking Cas but instead lightening the mood even more. "Nah, Cas, you're just cute, that's all."

Cas' heart fluttered in his chest and he did his best to hide his blush. Dean's smile faded as he realized that the man he was starting to flirt with was already taken, and he looked towards his feet as they continued walking. 

When he looked up again, his heart dropped. He suddenly felt cold, as if all warmth had left him in an instant at the sight of the man before him.

_How was he even here?_

Cas noticed Dean's mood shift, and reached out to hold onto Dean's arm, ready to tell him right then and there that his whole relationship with Meg wasn't real at all, but when Cas' hand wrapped around Dean's forearm, pulling Dean back from walking any farther forward, the look on Dean's face wiped away any thoughts in his mind.

It was a look of pure terror, of panic in its truest form. Cas immediately stopped them, and his grip on Dean tightened even more. Dean was staring straight ahead and taking short, shallow breaths. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It wasn’t possible - it couldn’t be possible.

"Dean? Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked.

A man with cold blue eyes and dirty blonde hair strutted forward toward them, and Dean went rigid, eyes locked onto the man approaching.

"Hey, beautiful, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" The man said with a smirk. Cas almost growled at the venom present in the man's voice, but said nothing, as Dean pressed close to him.

"M-Michael?" Dean whispered in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the next chapter, as promised, on a saturday. hopefully i’ll be back on schedule by the time i have to post the next chapter.
> 
> thank you for all the support you all give. i see your comments - i see your kudos - and i cherish each and every one. so thank you, thank you, thank you. i love you guys


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - ABUSE, MENTIONS OF RAPE
> 
> Michael's appearance has Dean spiraling in his memories of his time with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.1K HITS????? GUYS, WHAT?????
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR SUPPORT IS UNBELIEVABLE!! I LOVE YOU!!!

Dean stood, trembling against Cas, who was whispering something in his ear. But he couldn't hear, couldn't see, couldn't breathe as the memories flooded and drowned him.

_"Dammit, Dean, where the fuck are you?" Michael's voice echoed through the house. Dean whimpered as he hid in the shower, shaking with fear._

_He'd been lucky to get away when he did. He was already bleeding from where Michael had smashed his beer bottle against his head._

_Any more of his punishment may have killed him. To be honest, Dean didn't even know why he was being punished anymore. Maybe it was because he was such a failure to everyone._

_Thankfully, someone had rung the doorbell earlier, and Michael was momentarily distracted, giving Dean enough time to sprint up the stairs after regaining consciousness. Now, after the guest had left, Michael was ripping the house apart, looking for Dean._

_"If you come down here right this moment, I can promise that the rest of your punishment won't be as bad." Yeah, right. And horses have feathers._

_Dean knew better than to give himself up, so he quickly texted Sam._

Sammy I need your help. Please come get me. I'm at my house.

_Dean turned off his phone. He wasn't sure how he'd get out of the bathroom without people noticing, but he figured that if Sam could get here fast enough, then Michael wouldn't punish him, at least for now._

_Suddenly, Dean's phone was ringing. Of course Sam was calling, and of course the ringer was on. With shaking fingers, Dean turned off the ringer and answered the phone._

_"Sammy?"_

_"Dean! Oh, thank God! What's wrong?"_

_"I-I don't know how much more of this I can take. Please, just-just get me out of here."_

_"I'm already on my way. Please stay on the line, Dean, okay? I wanna make sure you're okay."_

_"Okay."_

_Dean took a shaky breath but froze when he heard footsteps outside the door._

_"Sammy, oh God, he's right outside of the door," Dean whispered._

_"Dean! I know you're in there! Come here, right now!" Michael yelled, voice booming. Dean jumped a bit when the doorknob rattled, and yelped when the door shook from the force of Michael trying to kick it down._

_"This is your last chance, Dean," Michael said, pausing his beating on the door._

_"Dean! Just-just stay there, I'm almost there," Sam's panicked voice reached Dean, but he already felt numb. He knew what would happen in just a moment - he knew that in less than a minute, he would be beat to shit, maybe even killed, as Michael was clearly beyond angry._

_The kicking resumed, and Dean closed his eyes._

_"I love you, Sammy," he said quietly as Michael screamed in frustration in the background._

_"No, Dean, you are not leaving me anytime soon," Sam said, his voice wavering. "I'll be there in a minute."_

_Dean let his phone drop to the floor, and finally, the door busted open, revealing a furious Michael._

_You have to remember, Michael wasn't always this way. When Dean first met him, he was a flirt, but he had eyes for Dean and Dean only. Dean was impressed by his money, sure, and maybe Michael spoiled him a bit. It wasn't until a few months into their relationship that the degrading names and the alcohol started to become a serious problem._

_Finally, one night, Dean had been home watching a show when Michael came through the front door, drunk and angry, and said, "Bed. Now."_

_That was the first time Dean had been raped._

_Of course, Dean didn't initially think of it that way. He was too in love with Michael to see that everything that he did was harmful to Dean. Once the punishments started, all Dean thought was that he deserved it somehow - he had done something wrong, screwed something up, and Michael was there to make it right._

_But eventually, the fear of Michael began to overpower any love that was left, and soon Dean dreaded being at home at the same time as Michael. He realized what was happening, but he couldn't escape. Dean didn't have a job, and if Michael kicked him out (that is, if he didn't beat him to death first), he'd starve on the streets._

_Michael turned to see Dean's huddled figure in the shower, sitting in his own blood. He grabbed the front of Dean's shirt, pulled him upright, and shoved him against the wall. Without a word, he landed blow after blow, punch after punch on Dean's face, ignoring Dean's cries for him to stop, until Dean was blissfully unconscious._

_Even then, Michael didn't stop. When Dean's body fell to the floor, he kicked and kicked, grunting in satisfaction when Dean's ribcage cracked under the force of the blows._

_Michael gripped Dean's hair and pulled his body into their bedroom, leaving a trail of blood behind Dean. He ripped off Dean's clothes until he was in nothing but boxers. He handcuffed Dean to the bottom leg of the bed on the floor as the green eyed man began to regain consciousness, and brought out a whip that Dean had never seen before._

__

_"No, please, no," Dean pleaded, but Michael simply taped his mouth shut._

__

_"I don't want to hear a sound," Michael sneered, and the whip came closer._

__

_Before he could use it, however, Sam came running through the front door, a squad of policemen behind him. Frantically, Michael shut and locked the bedroom door. Dean struggled to stay awake and breathe, his own blood clogging his nose, the tape keeping his mouth shut, and his ribcage refusing to expand when he took in air. Michael thought to himself a moment, finally deciding that it would be best if he snuck out now._

__

_As Michael headed toward the window facing the back of the house, he turned to Dean one last time._

__

_"Don't you worry, babe. I'll come back for you. And next time, I'll take you somewhere no one can find us."_

__

_Then, he was gone._

__

_Dean squirmed in place, trying to make as much noise as possible. He heard his brother outside of the door. In seconds, his brother and the policemen had broken into the room. Sam gently reached forward when he caught sight of his broken, beaten brother, but one of the policemen stopped him._

__

_"Sir, we need to tape off this crime scene and get this young man out of here, but you need to wait outside, alright?"_

__

_Sam made eye contact with Dean, who nodded at him. Reluctantly, Sam walked out of the room with tears in his eyes. Dean finally relaxed, even as paramedics rushed around him, asking a hundred buzzing questions, and the adrenaline keeping him awake left him. He let his eyes drift closed because sleep... sleep sounded so good right now._

__

_Finally, everything was black._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i know that was a rough chapter yikes. you got through it, though, and maybe dean will too. maybe ;)
> 
> i love you guys and thank you again


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with Michael leaves Dean feeling unsteady, but Cas is there to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that last chapter was intense yikes. thanks for all of your support tho!! i love you guys - y’all are the best

"Michael? Like the Michael that hurt you Michael?" Cas whispered to Dean as they watched the man approach them. If possible, Dean pressed himself even closer to Cas and nodded his head slowly.

"Now, now, don't you be hiding from me," Michael said as he finally stopped a few feet in front of them. "Though, I guess you always were a coward."

"I'm sorry, but I think Dean is incredibly brave for standing his ground here while you, a complete and utter scumbag, are obviously trying to intimidate him," Castiel snarled, his grip on Dean's arm tightening.

Michael laughed. "And who might you be, trying to keep my little bitch away from his master?"

Castiel was seething with rage. "First of all, my name is of no concern to you. Simply know that I am the groom's brother, and I will get you kicked out this instant. Second of all, Dean is not your property. I know for a fact that slavery is no longer legal."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I really do think it 'is of concern to me.' Besides," Michael smiled at the ground after mocking Castiel, walking closer again, "if you really wanted me gone, I'd already be out of here."

Castiel snorted, confusing Michael for a moment. "You think that you can outrank a Novak wedding? Please, Michael, don't flatter yourself. And now, I think your time here is over."

Cas reached for his phone to call security and quickly dialed the number. Dean had watched the exchange with wide eyes, silently begging Cas to stop, because he knew that Michael would do God knows what to whoever kept him away from Dean.

Michael continued to stare at Dean, who glared back.

Cas ended the call after speaking with security and glared at Michael.

Seconds later, four men came running onto the pool deck and easily took Michael. Michael smiled lazily as he was escorted off the premises, but said in a sing-song voice, "Remember, Dean, if I can't have you, then no one can."

After Michael had gotten into his car and driven away, Dean collapsed against Cas, who held Dean upright and walked him over to a chair, quickly wrapping a towel around the shaking man and sitting him down.

Cas pulled up a chair in front of Dean and placed his hands by Dean's neck gently. Dean pulled away from Cas' touch as if he'd been electrocuted, yelping when he and the chair flipped over.

"Dean! Are you okay?" Cas asked as he reached out to help Dean, but pulled back when Dean frantically scrambled to get away from Cas.

"Dean?" Cas said softly, feeling a bit helpless, as he had no clue how to handle the situation.

"Please, don't hurt me," Dean pleaded, not thoroughly sure of where he was. He could only hear Michael's voice in his head, saying, "Coward," over and over again. He felt dizzy and nauseous, like the ground below him wasn't solid.

"Dean, I'm going to call your brother, okay?" He heard an unfamiliar yet soothing voice speak to him faintly. He heard the same voice speaking again a moment later, but not to him. He shivered, though it was the middle of summer around noon, and his breathing quickened when he saw more people.

"Dean? Dean, you're okay. It's me. It's Sam. You're safe," Sam said, kneeling beside Dean. Though every bone in his body told him to run, he stayed still, lying on his back on the patio. Sam reached out and gently ran his fingers through Dean's hair, just like their mother did whenever Dean was upset. "Just breathe, Dean. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Just like that."

After a lot of coaxing, Sam was finally able to help Dean sit up, and then stand, though he wobbled at first. His eyes finally met Cas' concerned gaze, but those green eyes immediately snapped to the ground in shame.

"I-I'm going to my room," Dean said quietly.

"I'm going with you," Sam and Cas stated at the same time. They looked at each other, the ghosts of a smile on each of their faces, and Sam conceded.

"You go on ahead, you two," Sam said. "I'll meet up with you guys later today."

Cas nodded and stepped forward. Dean's head lifted when he saw Cas' hand reaching out to him.

"I won't hurt you, Dean," he said soothingly. Dean was careful not to touch anyone as he trod past the group that had gathered around him. He met Cas' eyes and spoke.

"How can I know for sure?"

~~~

"You should have called the police."

Those were the first words Dean spoke to Cas after about five hours of silence. Of course, it wasn't silent the whole time. Cas had sung to him at times, and when his voice began to get raw, he played music through his phone. Cas had patiently stayed with Dean through it all - he'd had six panic attacks, each time with Cas gently coaxing Dean out of them. 

"What?" Cas asked, confused.

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Michael, he's not even supposed to be alive. Of course, I knew that he is, but if he's found, we're supposed to call the cops."

Cas let out a frustrated groan. "So you're saying that we had our chance and missed it?"

Dean nodded. He looked toward the ground. "Listen, I'm sorry that I dragged you into all of this. I understand if you want me to leave early and I should probably warn you that Michael may come after you and your family—"

"Dean."

"—because of me and I'm sorry if he causes you any problems and—"

"Dean!"

"What, Cas?" Dean asked, feeling terribly guilty and oppressively fearful. Cas sighed while shaking his head.

"Dean, you don't have to leave early. In fact, I was going to ask if you could stay longer. You know, as friends," Cas replied cautiously, wincing when he realized what he said. 

Dean hung his head. "I'm sorry, Cas. I can't. I've got to go in to work on Tuesday. Besides, Michael came here because of me, and I think it would be dangerous for all of you if I stayed. So thank you, but I can't."

But Cas wasn't going to back down. "What about the weekends? C'mon, Dean, I just want to hang out. We have so much to catch up on since we haven't talked since high school."

That brought a small chuckle out of Dean. "Yeah, I guess we do, don't we?"

Cas smiled warmly at Dean. "Dean, just... think about it. Sam already gave me your number, so I'll just... text you and you can, uh, text back when you are... sure," Cas stuttered, suddenly feeling very self conscious and awkward. Dean gave a small smile and cleared his throat.

"Uh, cool. That's... that sounds good."

Cas beamed at him, which made Dean blush, though he'd never admit it. Within the next minute, Cas left to check on his brother, and Dean sighed. He knew he liked Cas, but there were the issues of Michael and Meg. Cas really shouldn't be giving him a chance to "hang out," but there he was, smiling at him and looking at him like he was the only person in the world that mattered.

Dean sighed, because _how did things get complicated so quickly?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later, Dean and Cas see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a day late!! i've had a bit of writer's block and school is starting soon for me which means less time to write. i'll be working as hard as i can to keep updating on schedule, but at this point i don't know what promises i can make.
> 
> i love you guys

_Three Weeks Later_

"Have you talked to Dean at all?" Gabe asked for probably the fifth time that day. Cas sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He closed his laptop and gave Gabriel a glare.

"Gabriel, he needs space. I texted him, he texted back, end of story," Cas said, growing annoyed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you never said he texted you back! What did he say?" Gabriel asked, practically bouncing with excitement. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Not much. Just that he 'would let me know when he's ready.' Ready for what? I have no idea."

But Gabe was smiling. "Bro, he's giving you a chance!" When Cas simply grunted in response, Gabriel threw his hands in the air. "C'mon, Cassie, that's not so bad! Just come clean to him already. It's obvious that you're tired of having Meg as your girlfriend."

"She's not my—"

"If Dean doesn't know that, then what is he supposed to think? Cassie, I love you, but you should never listen to my terrible ideas."

"So, you telling me that I should make it up to him is a bad idea...?" Cas asked, genuinely confused.

"No. I meant this whole... charade with Meg. Give it up already. Go... take her out on a nice dinner date and politely explain to her that you really don't like her," Gabriel said matter-of-factly and smiled. "And then, go find your damsel in distress, though I guess Dean really wouldn't be a damsel..."

Cas thought and let himself hope a little. Maybe he still had a shot with Dean.

~~~

Dean sat down at a table with Jo.

"Why are we doing this again?" He asked for probably the third time in the past five minutes. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Dean, you just got into Harvard! We're celebrating, you dumbass!" She said while smiling.

Dean rolled his eyes but had a small smile. "Listen, Jo, it's not that big of a deal-"

"Oh, yeah, right, because it's so easy to get into Harvard, of all places."

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair, not familiar with receiving all of this praise. "All I'll be studying is finance and entrepreneurship online-"

"Which is awesome, man! C'mon, be proud of yourself. I know Sam is."

"Yeah, my little brother, who goes to Stanford, is proud of me," Dean said in a disbelieving tone.

"He is!" Jo said indignantly. "You couldn't go to college before because of... circumstances, but now you're in control and you're taking advantage of your opportunities! So you're a dumbass if you don't think we're gonna celebrate!"

Dean huffed to himself but grinned. "So I'm a dumbass that goes to Harvard? Haven't heard that one before, Jo," he said while chuckling. She rolled her eyes but beamed at him.

"See? You're allowed to pat yourself on the back."

Castiel opened the door to the restaurant for Meg, who smirked at him as she strutted in. He had to resist the urge to gag and thankfully succeeded in that endeavor.

Upon walking in, Cas caught sight of Dean and Jo, laughing over something that Dean had said. Immediately, Cas felt a pang of jealousy in his gut as he thought frustratedly, "That should be me."

Despite feeling very bitter, Castiel let Meg drag him over to their table. Meg watched Cas carefully, as Cas kept looking over at Dean's table.

"So, what made you decide to take me to my favorite restaurant tonight?" Meg asked as innocently as possible. Cas sighed, looking over one last time at Dean, who was smiling at Jo as they ate. Cas' heart sank, but he knew he couldn't keep this charade going any longer.

"Meg, I-"

"It's Dean, isn't it?" She said, smiling sadly.

"What?" Cas asked, taken aback.

"Well, it's pretty much obvious to everyone except to you two. At the wedding... you were always with him. Hell, he was in your room more than I was, and I was your girlfriend!"

"'Was?' Meg, you're-"

"Castiel, I know you like him. And it's okay. No hard feelings. Just... don't be breaking my heart for nothing, alright? Go get him. Fall in love and all of that sappy shit."

Castiel nodded but his eyes held all of his sorrow. "How can I? He's happy with his girlfriend."

Meg smiled. "You'll figure it out, Castiel. Now, shall we enjoy this lovely dinner?"

Dean watched Cas with a heavy heart, suddenly losing his appetite completely. He looked down at his food with a frown, staring at his burger as if it held all the answers.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Alright, what's wrong, Dean?"

Dean sighed, looking up to see Meg and Cas smiling at one another, as if they were just communicating with their eyes. He looked away before he felt any worse and met Jo's gaze.

"Cas is here with his girlfriend."

"So?" Jo said with raised eyebrows. "You didn't like him that much at the wedding. I mean, I know you apologized and everything but-"

"What? No, he's... he's a great guy," Dean said defensively.

Jo was silent for a moment, just studying Dean with a hard stare, until something clicked for her.

"Oh, my God, you like him, don't you?" She grinned.

Dean blushed and couldn't help his smile.

"Oh, my God. This is so good! Wait, wait, wait, when did this happen? Last I checked, you were trying to get yourself to apologize to him, which was basically an insurmountable task for you-"

"Hey!"

"-but then you did it and went to the pool and then Michael came and... Cas defended you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did, but Jo-"

"Oh, this is just amazing! You guys are gonna fall in love and get married and have a bunch of kids and have that apple pie life you've always wanted so damn bad."

"Jo, he has a girlfriend!" Dean said trying to slow her down but she only shrugged.

"Oh, minor details. She'll be gone before you know it." Dean looked at Jo skeptically and she rolled her eyes. "Fine! I won't ruin their relationship! But you know I'll be watching them and then when they inevitably break up, I'll make sure you're the first guy he sees."

Dean glanced at Cas again, and he only felt heartache. "Okay, Jo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! y'all are the best - i treasure every kudos and comment you leave because they're so thoughtful and engaged. 
> 
> i love every one of you. you guys keep me going.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel talk through some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a week late! I hadn’t had much time to write and I wanted to make sure these chapters were still at least okay quality haha.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! I love y’all so so much

Cas looked over at Dean again but was startled when bright green eyes met his. Watching the exchange with a smirk, Meg left Castiel to go to the bathroom and nodded at Jo, who also got up from her table to follow her. Meg turned to Jo as soon as they were in the bathroom.

“Are you with Dean?” She asked Jo, who snorted at the question. Realizing that Meg was, in fact, serious, she quickly denied it.

“No, we’re just friends.” She paused, studying Meg. “You’re dating Castiel, right?”

Meg chuckled sadly and shook her head. “I don’t think I ever was.”

They were quiet for a moment before Meg said, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Jo smirked. “Definitely.”

~~~

Dean was blushing.

_The_ Dean Winchester was blushing. Because of Cas.

Cas couldn’t believe his eyes. _Was this real? Was he dreaming?_

Dean’s shy eyes met his again, and with a startling jolt, Cas realized that this, in fact, was very real.

Cas smiled softly and waved Dean over. Dean tentatively got up and walked over to Cas’ table. Cas stood and hugged Dean as soon as he was close. Cas breathed in and savored the scent of Dean. Dean chuckled at Cas’ eagerness and hugged back.

“Wow, Cas, good to see you, too,” Dean said while smiling. Cas only grinned in response.

“Dean, I-I’ve missed your company,” he said almost reverently, and Dean thought he might combust.

“I missed you too, Cas,” Dean spoke softly as he stared into Cas’ eyes. Dean couldn’t get over how beautiful Cas’ eyes were; they were the color of the sea on a warm, summer day, and the deep blue of a winter sky in the mountains. He truly believed that he could watch those ocean eyes all day and never for a moment become uninterested.

Meg and Jo watched from a distance, watching the men they deeply cared for fall for each other a little more.

~~~

Dean had completely lost any sense of time.

He had eventually sat down at the table with Cas, reassured by both Jo and Meg that it was okay for him to take Meg’s place. After convincing Dean and Cas that the two women would get along just fine, Meg and Jo left the two men to catch up.

And so they talked.

Their conversation was all over the place, from Dean telling Cas that he’d just gotten into Harvard and Cas informing Dean that he’d just taken on a multi-million dollar project that would take several months of work to Dean describing his unconditional love for pie and Cas explaining that he never understood all the hype around peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

However, their casual talk eventually turned to something deeper and more solemn.

“You know, you never told me that you were leaving after your mom died. I wish—I had hoped that you would at least speak to me, Dean,” Cas said, head tilted in concern. Dean bowed his head in shame.

“Yeah, th-that was a rough time for me,” Dean breathed out, still avoiding eye contact with Cas.

Cas was still concerned, but because Dean was acting so strangely open, he asked, “What really happened, Dean?”

Dean sighed, finally meeting Cas’ intense gaze again. “My mom... I was just a teenager, you know? And I didn’t know how to cope with losing her. She and I were really close and... after she was gone, I didn’t know what to do with myself. I was stupid. I know I was stupid. But I was scared and I thought... I thought that I was being pathetic and that you wouldn’t want me around anymore and I couldn’t... I couldn’t begin to think of what I’d do when you eventually saw how worthless I am and left. So, when my dad offered to move to another small town to get away from the bad memories, I just... I took the opportunity to get away while I could.”

Cas was looking at him with some emotion in his eyes, something so powerfully sad that Dean felt guilt crawling in his veins. It wasn’t pity in those beautiful eyes; no, Cas was still watching him with the same intensity as before, but with that sorrow compounded into his stare, Dean couldn’t look away.

“Dean...” Cas drifted off, closing his eyes as if he were in pain. Shit, of course. Dean had obviously ruined any budding opportunity to be with Cas. And it was all because Dean had to go and run his mouth about shit that had happened so many years ago. Cas had finally realized how much of a fuck-up he was, and though he had seen it coming, it still stung. He screwed his eyes shut, preparing for the words that would inevitably follow.

“Dean, I need you to listen to me.” _Here it comes. Oh, God, this is it._

“You are so, so strong. Not many can say that they’ve endured what you have gone through and persevered to the other side. You are kind and compassionate and brave and intelligent. I wish you could see all of these qualities about yourself.”

_Wait, what?_

“What?” Dean asked, choking on the word, looking incredulously up at Cas. Kind? Brave? Intelligent? Dean was pretty sure that casual friends don’t say things like that to one another.

Cas only raised an eyebrow, and fuck if Dean didn’t find that incredibly hot. “Now, Dean, I really don’t appreciate how deprecating you are of yourself, then and now. I would very much like to prove you wrong and show you how wonderful you are.” Cas paused, and Dean, despite his brain short circuiting through everything that Cas was saying about him, realized that Cas was actually nervous. “Dean, I’d like to take you somewhere. On a date. Sometime soon.”

Okay, Dean was definitely imagining this whole conversation. Even if Cas was serious, what about Meg?

Cas seemed to read his mind, because he was quick to reassure Dean that, “Meg and I are no longer dating.” Dean was silent, gaping at Cas, who continued staring at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Have I overstepped my bounds? I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. I guess I should have asked about Jo first, seeing as it’s now obvious to me that you two must be serious and I didn’t—I forgot and—”

“ _You_... want to take _me_... out on a date?” Dean said slowly, as he was still trying to process the fact that Castiel Novak, possibly one of the most successful and definitely the sexiest man here in Washington, D.C., wanted Dean, ordinary Dean who loved classic rock and lived in a cozy apartment and treasured his car above all things and adored his little brother and worked as a mechanic. No, that couldn’t be right. “Jo and I are just friends. But-but I don’t get it. Why... why would you want to go on a date with _me?”_

Cas just gave him a small, sad smile. “Because, Dean, you are perfect to me. Yes, you have faults, and I think the most infuriating one is your incapability of seeing yourself as worthy of praise. But, I’m willing to forgive this if you would let me take you somewhere nice.”

Dean felt his heart skip several beats at Cas’ words. “I... I think I’d like that.”

Cas beamed at him, and Dean felt his heart flutter back to life. “Thank you, Dean. I will do all that I can to make sure it is a pleasurable experience for you.”

Dean smiled, blushing and ducking his head, and maybe, just maybe, he felt himself hope for something good in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m so so sorry for not updating in the past couple of weeks. Life has been absolutely crazy and I wasn’t quite sure which direction I wanted to take with this fic for a little while, but I’m back in business!
> 
> Love you guys!! Thank you for all of your support and love :)

A week later, Dean was fidgeting with his button up shirt and paced in front of his door. Cas was supposed to be here in five minutes, and Dean was starting to feel anxious.

That's actually an understatement—Dean was _terrified_.

However, within the next minute, Cas was walking up the stairs to Dean's apartment on the third floor. They both lived right outside of D.C. and, due to their proximity, they had planned to go to a restaurant in Georgetown and walk along the waterfront afterwards.

Cas knocked on the door, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, and, so as to not seem like a creep, Dean waited a moment before opening the door.

Dean smiled shyly and invited Cas in briefly while he grabbed his keys. Cas looked around and loved the way the cozy living room and kitchen just screamed _Dean_. The cool blue of the walls, the shelves and shelves of books, and the softness of the lighting created a warm, welcoming atmosphere. Dean blushed when he saw Cas admiring how much personality was apparent in just the one room he'd seen.

"I know it's not much, but it's home," Dean mumbled, suddenly finding the ground to be very interesting. Cas stepped forward and gently lifted Dean's chin so that Dean's eyes met Cas'. Dean's breathing hitched in his throat when he became aware of just how close they were, and how intimate Cas' touch felt. Cas slowly moved his thumb over Dean's bottom lip, admiring how pliant Dean became when he was so close to Cas.

"I have never met anyone as beautiful and admirable and attractive as you are. You... you are a light in my life, Dean, and I am so thankful that I found you again at my brother's wedding. I will do everything in my power to make you believe that you are good and brave and selfless and deserving of all the wonderful things that come your way."

Dean didn't know how to respond to that, so he averted his gaze, feeling heat creep onto his cheeks again.

"Dean." Dean's eyes snapped back to Cas' in an instant. There was something different in Cas' tone, and his eyes were, if possible, even more intense. "May I... may I kiss you?"

Dean's brain left the building. Yeah, this was too much emotional crap for him to deal with. He felt awkward receiving so many compliments and his cheeks still burned a bright red. 

And yet... all of this praise felt so _good_. It left Dean feeling giddy and elated, like he was floating and all of his troubles had drifted away from him.

Dean, clever, confident Dean, who never let his guard down if he could help it, nodded. He surrendered.

With dark eyes and a low chuckle, Cas leans forward and presses his lips to Dean's. The kiss is cautious at first, each man afraid to scare the other off, but then Dean feels it. He feels the warm fire in his chest, the tingling in his fingers, and he knows that here, with Cas, he is safe. Cas pulls Dean closer, wanting to press himself against Dean's warm body until they meld together and become one. Dean tilts his head up, deepening the kiss, enjoying every second of this because he is finally, after all these years, kissing Castiel Novak.

"Dean," Cas said, breathless because _wow_ , Dean is a really good kisser. Dean looks up through his lashes at Cas, a mischievous spark in his eye, and that sends Cas over the edge. He attacks Dean's lips, this time while shoving Dean up against the wall and pinning his arms above his head. Dean moans as Cas bites down on his lip, and it's animalistic and desperate and _perfect_ , because Cas is ravaging Dean's mouth with teeth and tongue and Dean just _feels_ it, the urgency and the need to be with Cas. 

They finally part for breath, lips swollen and tingling, and smile at each other. Cas is the first to speak, thank God, because Dean's not sure that his voice works right now.

"I'd love to continue, but I think we would miss our reservations." Cas reached down and entwined his fingers with Dean's and smiled. "Shall we get going, Dean?"

Dean blushed and nodded, wishing that some of his confidence that he usually wore would come back right about now. He led Cas out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. They made their way down the stairs and into Dean's car where Dean opened the passenger door for Cas. Dean scurried around to the driver's side and turned the ignition. The car roared to life, Metallica immediately filling the Impala with sound. The corners of Cas' mouth twitched up into a smile as Dean turned up the volume and sang to "Of Wolf And Man."

They drove into the city, talking about anything and everything.

"No, no, no, you've got it wrong. It's so obvious that Sherlock and John are in love with each other!" Dean laughed as he pulled into a parking space outside of a small pizza place. Cas only smiled, shaking his head.

"I do believe they have a very strong and deep relationship; however, I do not believe that it is romantic," he answered and Dean groaned dramatically.

"Whatever, Cas. Let's get some food, 'cause I'm starving!"

~~~

"Favorite color?"

"Green. What about you?"

"Red," Dean said, but tilted his head and looked at Cas. "Or blue, like your eyes."

Cas smiled gently and sighed contentedly. They were sitting on a bench in a park right along the edge of the Potomac River, watching the sunset. They had been comfortably silent for a while, each simply enjoying the other's company and warmth in a rare cool evening towards the end of August. Cas looked back out over the water and slowly breathed out, thinking.

"Favorite hobby?"

Dean blushed a little as he said, "Painting."

Cas' eyes widened in curiosity. "Really? I didn't know you liked to create art."

"Yeah. I like to cook, too." Dean added.

Cas hummed in affirmation. "Maybe you could cook for me sometime."

Dean smiled at him. "I'd like that."

Cas snuggled closer to Dean, trying to get as close as possible. 

"You're cute, you know," Dean chuckled, a soft sound that warmed Cas so completely and he relaxed against Dean.

"I know," Cas replied cheekily and grinned when he got an eye-roll in response. 

After another stretch of content silence, Dean disentangled himself from Cas' arms, much to Cas' dismay, and helped them get to their feet so they could head back.

They reached the Impala and Dean drove them back to his apartment complex. They stepped out of the car and Dean walked Cas to his car, a small black Prius that made Dean gag.

"Get some sleep, Dean," Cas said gently. 

Dean smirked. "How can I when all I'll be thinking about is you?"

Cas watched him for a moment before hungrily shoving Dean against his piece of shit car and kissing him like he was Cas' source of oxygen. Dean would never admit it (except maybe to Cas), but he was absolutely loving the way Cas was manhandling him and it was all Dean wanted.

It was all Dean needed, and that’s all that mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... hi.
> 
> it’s been a while. i’m so sorry that i haven’t updated in literal months. life has been a bit crazy but i swear i haven’t forgotten about this fic!!
> 
> updates will be a bit slow but i’m hoping to get back on track with writing again. i’m working on a christmas destiel fic as well so watch out for that!
> 
> love you guys soooooo much

Dean smiled as he touched his lips, still tingling from that kiss. God, Cas _kissed_ him! _More than once!_

Dean immediately dialed Sam's number and waited for his brother to pick up.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, sounding rushed, immediately souring Dean's mood.

"Sammy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dean, nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to get to this frat party and Jess is trying to get my ass moving."

Dean chuckled, relieved. "Alright, Sammy, I'll let you go, then."

"No, no, Dean, we still have to drive there. What did you wanna talk about?" Sam asked, and now that he was feeling giddy again, Dean told him everything.

"Wow, Cas sounds like a really nice guy," Sam said after Dean had finished. "I'm glad you're happy."

"I am, Sam, I am," Dean said, beaming.

"Alright, well, we just got to the party, so I gotta go."

"Bye, Sammy."

"Bye."

Dean couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he wanted to.

~~~

For the first time in a long time, Dean felt content.

A few weeks after that first date, he was lying in bed watching a rerun of Dr. Sexy, his head resting on Cas' firm chest with Cas' fingers gently carding through his hair. Yeah, maybe they'd just had some pretty good sex, but these were the moments that Dean truly treasured. He was lulled to sleep by the quiet hum of the TV, the steady rise and fall of Cas' chest, and the sweet smell of Castiel.

When he woke up the next morning, he sat up with a jolt after staring at the clock without comprehending what the numbers meant for a good amount of time until realizing that _shit,_ it was seven o'clock and Dean was already running late.

"Son of a bitch. Cas, hey, Cas, I gotta run," Dean shook his partner awake and threw on his work clothes in record time. Cas was still blinking sleep from his eyes when Dean leaned over the bed to kiss Cas goodbye.

"I lo—um, you can stay here if you want. I'll be back around eight tonight. Don't wait for me to get dinner," Dean said. Cas pouted.

"But I want your spaghetti again," he whined, and Dean laughed as he walked through the door.

"Then you'll have to wait for it!" Dean said, winking. Cas rolled his eyes. 

"Goodbye, Dean," he huffed, lazily throwing a pillow in Dean's general direction.

Dean only laughed harder as he closed and locked the door behind him. 

Cas sighed, flopping back onto the bed before swinging his legs over the side and reluctantly sitting up again. He rubbed his eyes and stood on unsteady feet, still worn out from their... activities last night. He smirked when he thought of how sore Dean would be while working today but didn't dwell on the thought for too long, instead opting to get out his laptop and work from home, or, rather, Dean's apartment today.

Dean eased himself gently into the driver's seat of the Impala, gritting his teeth against the literal pain in his ass. Whatever. If this was the worst thing that happened today, then it was going to be a pretty good day.

He let his mind wander as he began his drive to work. Despite himself, he blushed as he thought of how he had almost told Cas that he loved him this morning. It both scared and excited him how quickly he was falling for Cas. He knew it was probably too early in their relationship to say the 'L'-word, but he felt it deep in his bones, knew it as well as he knew the car he was driving, that he was in love with Castiel Novak and nothing was gonna change that. He smiled. He was in love with Castiel. He was _in love with Castiel,_ and it created a light, giddy feeling in his chest.

Perhaps it was this realization that would keep him fighting as the car from his left didn't stop at a red light and crashed directly into the Impala.

~~~

Cas called Dean's phone for the eighth time, pacing back and forth in Dean's apartment as he listened to the phone dial.

The line picked up.

"Dean! Dean, oh, God, I was so worried—" Cas began babbling into the phone when a gruff voice asked, "Who is this?"

Cas stopped, as the weight that had briefly lifted off of his chest came crashing back down again. "I-I am Castiel Novak, Dean's boyfriend. I am calling Dean Winchester's phone, correct? Who are you?"

Cas heard a heavy sigh from the man on the line. "I'm Bobby, Dean's uncle and boss. I'm sorry, Castiel, I... I forgot to check for your number earlier."

"What? What happened?" Cas asked, his voice cracking on the last syllable. He imagined every terrible scenario but prayed to any deity listening that Dean was not dead because—no, it wasn't possible. Dean wasn't dead. Right?

"Dean's been in an accident."

~~~

Cas wasn't one to speed or break the law. But at ten o'clock that night, he went at least twenty miles over the speed limit to get to the hospital as soon as he possibly could.

_"Castiel, he may not make it."_ Bobby's words echoed in his mind the whole ride to the hospital.

_"Not possible. Not my Dean. He's-he's gonna be fine,"_ he'd replied, and only heard a long sigh from the older man. Cas nodded to himself now, desperately trying to convince himself that yes, he'd been right. Dean was going to be fine.

He arrived at the hospital ten minutes later, haphazardly parking his car in a spot and running through the front doors. He walked quickly up to the front desk, immediately demanding to see Dean Winchester.

The receptionist began to deny his requests because he wasn't family, but the same gruff voice that had spoken to Cas on the phone said, "Ma'am, he's his boyfriend. Just 'cause they ain't married don't mean they ain't family."

Cas gave Bobby a grateful nod and the receptionist directed him to Dean's room. Castiel jogged to the room but stopped short when he arrived at the door. His hand hovered over the knob, thoughts spiraling through his mind.

_What if he doesn't remember me? What if he dies? What if he's not the same? What if—_

Castiel pushed open the door and sucked in a breath.

The man in the hospital bed couldn't be Dean. Dean Winchester, as Cas knew him, was stubbornly independent, unwilling to rely on anyone or anything other than maybe Cas, Sam, and Bobby. The man in front of him couldn't be Dean because the Dean he saw before him was dependent on the machines surrounding his bed to keep him alive and breathing.

Cas felt tears well up in his eyes but refused to let them fall. He slowly walked around the bed and sat in the chair next to it. He reached out hesitantly, as if afraid, and gently entwined his fingers with Dean's. 

Dean's hand was cold.

Despite trying as hard as he could not to, Cas began crying, letting his head fall onto his chest. He felt another presence come into the room and heard Bobby say, "Listen, kid, we don't know if—"

"Please, don't. Not right now," Cas said, lifting his head to lock his gaze with Bobby's. Bobby quickly nodded and turned to leave the room.

“Thank you, Bobby,” Cas said, though his attention was fully fixed on Dean again. Bobby nodded and exited the room.

And just like that, Cas was alone.


End file.
